puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Franklincain
}} Franklincain (mundanely known as Franklin W. Cain) is a fleet officer in the crew Midnight Aurora on the Meridian Ocean. He can also be frequently found prowling the forums (under the same name) as well as the wiki. He greatly enjoys pillages, SMHs, flotillas, and blockades, as well as the occasional fray against various supernatural beasties. In fact, he so enjoys blockades that (in times past) he would occasionally stray over onto other oceans on weekends, when there were no blockades on his home ocean, just to see if there was any "hot, ship-on-ship action" available somewhere else. He enjoys most of the duty puzzles (all save for Carpentry and Gunnery). He's also been known to engage in an occasional "friendly" game of cards or two (but only in the lower-stakes tables). He also enjoys Drinking as well as most of the crafting puzzles (all but Blacksmithing). He enjoys role-playing, whether in Puzzle Pirates or in other games. He has a quirky and (sometimes) dark sense of humor. He likes to avoid messy political squabbles, like those that often plague the various Parley groups at the Forums. He prefers to associate with like-minded pirates. While his primary house is a shack on the island of , he appears to have an obsession with acquiring additional shacks on every island having them. Unlike many other pirates, Franklincain does not want any injuries. So it was with some amusement to his crewmates when he received a pegleg on his very first trip to Atlantis (which he subsequently healed). Since then, he has also received an eyepatch during a blockade, as well as (another) pegleg from (another) trip to Atlantis, and a hook from the Haunted Seas. History In 2007, Franklincain washed up onto the shores of that part of Meridian once known as Viridian. He settled down on Tigerleaf Mountain in October of that year. After settling in with the crew Echoes of War, and under the tutelage of more experienced pirates, including Klostro (the crew's captain at that time), Oloto, and Bustergaa, he quickly learned the ropes of being a pirate. Even so, he was humbled and surprised by his promotion to the rank of fleet officer. He disappeared for over a year, for most of 2009 and part of 2010. He claims to have explored a strange, alien realm named Azeroth during this absence. During the summer of 2012, he finished memorizing both Onyx and Jade, and started on Garnet. Once he finishes the Viridian side of the world-ocean, he plans to tackle the Malachite side. Also during that same summer, he turned his hand to shopkeeping, choosing to open a distillery stall. Unfortunately, this was not all that successful for him, as while he may enjoy crafting in general, he discovered that he was not especially skilled at Distilling. As a result, he was unable to consistently provide his stall with any labor above "basic". In the latter part of 2012, Echoes of War switched to a more politically-active flag, one which has been at war with one flag or another almost constantly since then. Since Franklincain does not like unrestricted PvP action (i.e.: PvP sinking outside of blockades), this has been troubling him. So, in 2013, when one of his hearties offered him an officer's post in her crew, he accepted and switched over. Achievements and accomplishments * Fleet officer in Echoes of War * Captain in the navy * Explorer reputation of "Celebrated" (23 May 2012) * Several pets * Several renamed ships * Several galleries at Quid Pro Clothes, including one specifically for his original crew Goals * Memorize the entire ocean * Earn every trophy related to pillages, especially including those for expeditions and BKs * Earn every trophy related to SMHs and frays * Earn the "weathered helm" blockade trophy * Achieve an explorer and/or conqueror reputation of "Illustrious" * Acquire, paint, and rename at least one of each type of ship (not including variants) * Acquire a "traditional" companion for a pirate -- either a parrot or a monkey * Acquire an inn Known/acknowledged "alts" Franklincain has several "alts" on Meridian as well as on other oceans. Franklin of Midnight/Cerulean Franklin is a cabin person in the crew Illumarauders on the Cerulean Ocean. Franklin washed up onto the shores of the Midnight portion of Cerulean back in late 2007, and he settled down on in the in March of 2008. Other "alts"... * - Pirate in Midnight Aurora * - Pirate in Midnight Aurora * - Pirate in Midnight Aurora * - Pirate in Midnight Aurora ...And their little rats, too As each pirate can have a free pet rat, here is a consolidated list of the names given to the pet rats of Franklincain's various "alts."